


The Spaces That Divide Us

by Cryellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, a little bit o fluff, good luck, itll be a longer fic thats for sure, maybe Ill add more later - Freeform, multi dimentional space gays, thats it, thats the fic, you know how these things go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: It's supposed to be simple: Get in, save the planet, leave. Simple. Until they realize that instead of a wormhole to another span of the galaxy, they got another dimension. Now what is Team Voltron to do but navigate around trying to figure out the cause? Too bad Keith and Lance can't stop fighting. Maybe then they'd start to realize- well- maybe there is something to be said about the color Purple. (Multi-Dimensional Space Travels!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!! So as one fic ends another one starts I guess. I'm really into the Voltron fandom so I thought, hey, let's make a fic! This thought's been in my head for some time, and I have quite a bit of ideas for it so it's not dying anytime soon. Plus I have pretty supportive friends who are very adamant (hem. You know who you are, you duck) that I write. Anyway. This is DEFINITELY a multiple chapter fic so stay tuned my dudes. It's just starting.

It should have been an easy and natural thing: Allura revving up the wormhole to go to another section of the very vast galaxy so they can help another planet in need. Fly there, go in, save the planet, and leave. It should have been the easiest thing in the world.

 

Except for the part where it wasn’t. 

 

Everyone was sitting in their respective seats in the pilot deck, the battle anxiety high in the air at the anticipation of a fight to save a whole new planet. What would they find on it? What type of people would they save? How many Glara would they defeat in their endeavors? No one really knew but everyone was excited all the same. 

 

Especially Lance. 

 

He was tapping his feet, and running his hand through his hair, and making snarky obnoxious comments in an effort to be  _ cool _ . Keith couldn’t stand it. It pissed him off. He was trying to  _ focus _ , goddamit. He didn’t need Lance’s actions to benefit from Keith’s demise. 

 

“Hey,” Keith said sharply, turning his head and giving Lance a look. “You don’t  _ need _ to be here. Burn off some steam if you’re that pent-up.” 

 

“But I  _ want _ to be here,” Lance pointed out, stilling his movements and raising an eyebrow. “This is a new  _ planet _ . Does that not phase you at all?”

 

“After all the ones we’ve seen so far? No. I’m already tired just  _ thinking _ about fighting more Galra. Now if you can’t keep still and  _ stop _ distracting me from managing these balancer caster beams,  _ then go somewhere else _ .” 

 

“You’re not the boss,” Lance said with a sneer. He leaned back in his seat, putting his feet up on the armrest and giving Keith a pondering look.“And besides, this is the first planet close to Earth we’ve seen in awhile. Excuse  _ me _ if I want to see if there are any  _ humans  _ on it. I’ve only seen you guys for  _ so long _ .” 

 

“ _ Excuse me _ if the Paladins of Voltron bore and annoy you,” Keith said in a monotone voice. “I’ll be sure to tell the Lions to choose better ones to entertain  _ you _ .”

 

“You don’t  _ bore  _ me,” Lance protested. “I just- what if we see  _ other _ humans? Wouldn’t you like to see, I don’t know, someone of your own species once in awhile?” 

 

“Seeing as I’m half Galra, I can  _ definitely _ say I could go without seeing my own species for a  _ long _ time.” Keith said, angrily.

 

“I didn’t mean-” Lance started, getting equally heated, but Shiro cut him off. 

 

“Guys.” His voice was firm and cold, cutting through their arguing like a sharp knife. Keith opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out. “Stop fighting and pay attention. We have about thirty minutes before we reach the new atmosphere and you have to start behaving like Paladins of Voltron preferably  _ before _ then. Remember that we want to  _ save _ these people, not annoy them to death with petty fighting.” 

 

Keith closed his mouth with an angry frown and gave Lance a sharp look that hopefully read “You’ll pay for this later.” 

 

Lance got a soft blush to his cheeks but shrugged nonchalantly, obviously undeterred by Keith’s threatening look and Shiro’s disapproving speech. 

 

“Regardless of what species is on this planet, they need our help. Suit up, Voltron.” Shiro said, standing up with a pointed look and walking out of the cockpit. With a nod, Keith followed Shiro, going to change as soon as possible. 

 

He got right outside his room before he was stopped by a strong hand on his arm. Keith turned to face the attacker only to find Lance. Keith ripped his arm from the taller boy’s grip with a grunt. 

 

“What do you want? You need to go change.” Keith said disapproving. “And so do I.” 

 

“I was calling you. I didn’t mean it like that,” Lance said seriously, his eyes shaded a little by his growing brown hair. “I didn’t mean to offend you back there.” 

 

“Yeah? Well, you did, so-” Keith said turning around with a huff. He made a move to step forward but stopped at the sound of Lance’s quiet voice. 

 

“I just keep hoping that maybe  _ this _ planet.  _ This _ planet will be the one with the humans on it. Maybe  _ this _ is the one where I’ll learn more about home.” Lance said quietly to Keith’s back. The Red Paladin turned around to face Lance and saw the vulnerability in his entire stance. Lance was being honest to Keith in this moment. “I just miss it so goddamn much.” 

 

There was an awkward silence that spread before them. For a minute Keith felt guilty- Lance had left the only home he had ever known to sail around space and save the  _ whole galaxy _ . Keith never really had a home. He had bounced from place to place, a wanderer in unknown lands. Keith lowered his head for a moment and inhaled deeply through his nose. He had to make Lance feel better. They were Paladins of Voltron, weren’t they? It was crucial that they got along. 

 

“I miss the dirt,” Keith said, raising his head to face the Blue Paladin with the sunken shoulders and the broken eyes. “I miss the mosquitos.” 

 

“ _ The mosquitos? _ ” Lance said, disbelieving. He straightened up at Keith’s words, shock in every inch of his face. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith said, putting a hand on his hip. “I mean, the only other type of blood suckers you find out here are the person shaped kind.” 

 

And suddenly Lance’s face was lighting up in  _ just _ the right way and he was bent over, clutching his side. 

 

“You-you miss the  _ mosquitos _ . I don’t think-” He took a deep inhale between laughs, before continuing, “I didn’t think that was  _ possible _ .”  

 

“Yeah,” Keith said, his lips coming up at the corners. “They were fun to smack off my arm, okay?” 

 

“You’re  _ so _ weird,” Lance gasped out, wiping a tear from his eye. He calmed down after a minute and looked at Keith, his face slowly sobering up. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, the ghost of a smile still on Keith’s face.  _ Huh _ , Keith thought to himself.  _ Lance isn’t too bad after all. Just homesick.  _

 

Keith cleared his throat in the silence and motioned his head to the door. “I should, uh- we should, get changed.” 

 

“Right,” Lance said, blinking his eyes. After a few more seconds his feet burst into action and he walked towards his own room. Keith opened his door and entered, standing in his room, confused. 

 

“What the hell was that all about?” Keith said to no one in particular. 

 

~~~!~~~

 

When Keith left his room he noticed the shaking. The whole ship was vibrating at a dangerous rate, causing Keith to almost fall into the wall. It was pretty subtle at first but soon it got more pronounced, making it hard for Keith to run to the cockpit. When he finally managed to get there, he noticed the window first. 

 

They seemed to be passing through the usual wormhole: only this one looked a dangerous purple color when they passed through it. It wasn’t like the regular color at all. More dramatic and darker. There was a loud rumbling as the ship shook harshly. 

 

Keith looked around, taking a subconscious headcount.  _ Allura, Coran, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Shiro _ , Keith said each of their names in his head as his eyes passed over them. Everyone seemed to be bracing themselves on something, making sure they didn’t fall or just nervous, Keith didn’t know which.  _ Good everyone’s here.  _

 

“What’s going on?” Keith said loudly over the noise. Shiro turned his head from his place at his seat, his knuckles undoubtedly white under his gloves on his armrests. Everyone seemed to be in their seats like earlier except for Allura, who was glowing white at the controls, and Coran, who was steering the ship. Pidge had some type of display in front of her, readings and charts dominating the screen. 

 

“The wormhole is just giving us some trouble, that’s all,” Coran said loudly back from the front of the room. He gave a hopeful smile in Keith’s direction and faced front again. 

 

“Some trouble?” Keith said dubiously. He made his way (with difficulty) over to his own seat and sat down, strapping himself in. “That doesn’t look good.” 

 

“We’re going through the other end!” Pidge shouted, facing forward with a fierce look. “Brace yourselves everyone! This is going to be a rough ride!”

 

Keith gritted his teeth as the ship passed through the dangerous stretch of space, the shaking taking a dangerous plateau.The roaring grew painstakingly loud in his ears and he bit his lip at the sound. After what felt like eternity, they finally came out the other end of the wormhole, banged up, shaken, but still in tact.

 

Everyone let out a sigh  when the came through, but their relief was short lived by a harsh  _ thud _ that came from the controls. 

 

“Allura!” Shiro said, taking action almost immediately. He was down by her side in a minute, cradling her head in his lap and looking down at her with a worried gaze. Keith got out of his seat and stood to the right of him, kneeling down to check her pulse. After a few seconds, Keith felt the light movement of a heartbeat under his fingers. He looked around to the others who had gathered around. 

 

“She’s fine,” Keith said, and he swore he saw Shiro visibly relax. “It must have just wore her out.” 

 

“Princess has handled worse wormholes than that,” commented Coran with a furrowed brow. “We should probably get her to bed. She must not be sleeping.” 

 

“She did sleep for 10,00 years,” Hunk said with a shrug. Everyone moved their eyes sharply on him and he willowed under the gaze. “What? If I had been asleep for so long, I would have insomnia too.” 

 

“Well, regardless, she shouldn’t be this weak. I’ll take her too her room, while Coran,” Shiro said, his leadership coming in naturally in a hasty situation, “you bring us close to the planet but not  _ too _ close. We have to get our bearings before we fight any Galra. Pidge, you figure out whatever you can about the planet, it’s inhabitants, and it’s biological makeup. Hunk, you do a scan for any immediate Galra threat and possible hideout spots. Lance, Keith, make sure the Lions are working fine and check for any damage to the ship.” 

 

With a nod everyone went to their respective duties, Shiro carrying a passed out Allura out of the cockpit and Keith, followed by Lance, going towards the Lions. 

 

“That was so weird,” Lance said, walking next to Keith, the two of them swiftly moving alone in the hallway. “The wormholes  _ never _ look like that.” 

 

“Well this one did,” Keith commented, lost in his own head. “Let’s just continue the mission, save the planet, and get out of here.” 

 

“Nothing is ever that easy for us,” Lance said dubiously. “That’d be a miracle.”

 

“Well I’m just trying to stay positive, okay?” Keith snapped back at him, “Someone has to.” 

 

“I’m positive! I’m positive that this is a  _ bad _ omen and this is going to go completely wrong.” 

 

“Since when are you such a pessimist?!” Keith said, throwing up his hands as they walked up to the giant door waiting for them. 

 

“Since we entered weird looking wormholes and Allura passed out. Why are you confident this will go over well? Just because  _ you _ like the unknown doesn’t mean everyone else does, Neil Armstrong.” 

 

“Did you just try to use the first astronaut as an insult?” Keith said, rounding on Lance with a frown and stopping in front of the massive entrance. “That doesn’t even make  _ sense _ -”

 

“What? He went into outer space with little to no knowledge,  _ and _ , his name is an anagram for Alien. Get it? Neil A. Alien.  _ You’re Galra.”  _

 

Keith gave an angry huff and opened the door, stomping his way over to the Lions. “Yeah,  _ real _ funny, Lance.” 

 

“You have to admit it was goo-” Lance said, a grin spreading on his face. 

 

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t expect quality humour from someone who put space goo up his nose and called himself the plaque.” 

 

“It was  _ one _ time, and Pidge laughed!” 

 

“Because you looked utterly ridiculous. I think I still see some leftover,” Keith said, giving him a pondering look. 

 

“Really?!” Lance said, putting a hand up to his nose. He felt around for a minute before he came to the understanding that Keith had been messing with him, and he got a furious look on his face. “Oh  _ real  _ mature.” 

 

Keith shrugged in reply and continued walking forward, only to be stopped by a sinking in his gut. His eyes moved swiftly over to his Lion and his throat got impossibly tight.  _ Something was wrong _ .

 

“And you talk about  _ me _ being childish-” Lance mumbled, obviously having not looked up or paid attention. He was wiping his nose just in case, his head downward and his feet still moving forward. 

 

“Lance,” Keith said, his eyes unmoving from their place on the Red Lion. But Lance didn’t stop, instead opting to keep on with his incessant mutterings. 

 

“You’re supposed to be the grown-up one and you do something like that. Seriously, I don’t get-” 

 

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith said, holding his arm out and putting his hand on Lance’s chest to stop him. Keith looked briefly in Lance’s reaction to catch his angry gaze and furrowed brows. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” Lance said reflexively. “What are you-” 

 

But then he went still, and his face got a confused look before turning to Blue Lion. 

 

When in close proximity of a Paladin’s Lion, the Lion usually hums, or enters the subconscious to be a constant presence. Someone who was there but never spoke, a feeling similar to having a child on your shoulders who was mute. They made you feel comfortable and their bond with you was inseparable. 

 

The only problem was, Keith’s Lion was giving off a buzzing in his ear. The Lions  were stationary in their respective spots, but they were awake and fidgety, it seemed. It made Keith uncomfortable to even be there, but he had no reason as to why. He felt like he  _ shouldn’t _ be here, like it was a curse to stand where he stood, like it was a foreign land. 

 

“What’s going on,” Lance said quietly, his hand twitching at his side. “I don’t like this.” 

 

Keith walked forward slowly, putting a hand up to Red in an attempt to make his action clear.  _ I want to look inside you. Nothing major. Stay calm. _

 

Red seemed to understand, even in her anxious state, and opened her mouth to let him see. After  a brief, yet thorough check, Keith got out of her and went back to Lance. 

 

“Red is in perfect working order. There’s no malfunction in her engine or anything related. I don’t know why they’re acting this way, but I don’t like it. I don’t think Shiro will either.” 

 

“Yeah,” said Lance in a daze. He blinked his eyes at the Blue Lion and then seemed to notice Keith. “We should, ah, we should go tell him.” 

 

“Right,” Keith said giving him a look. 

 

“Right,” Lance said, still a little lost. This was  _ not _ like him. It wasn’t like him at  _ all _ . 

 

“Lance are you okay?” Keith said suddenly. After a moment Lance turned to face Keith and got out of his trance, shaking his head and combing a hand through his hair, his signature grin coming back onto his face. 

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You were looking…” Keith said, his eyes looking up and down Lance in worry. “I don’t know… out of sorts.” 

 

“Aww, you were worried about me! How sweet!” Lance said comically. He put a hand on his chest for dramatic effect and batted his eyelashes. “Such a kind man to worry over a little ol’ boy like  _ me _ .” 

  
“Oh, shut up, Lance.” Keith said letting out a disgruntled huff. He rolled his eyes and started walking to the door, ready to tell Shiro of their findings. Keith didn’t look behind him to check to see if Lance followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment, kudos, and don't forget to READ MY OTHER FICS!! I love comments so PLEASE. Feedback is my greatest motivator if you really want more. Check me out on tumblr (too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com) Anyway love you guys and welcome to a new journey. ~Cryellow <3


End file.
